Pourpre
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Le pourpre est une couleur, et comme toutes les couleurs, elle se nuance. Recueil de ficclets. ... 5e/K plus/AllenRoad ; 6e/K plus/LaviYuu ; 7e/K plus/Laven
1. Ficclet 1  KomuiReever

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

* * *

1er ficclet : K

KomuiReever sous entendu

**Busy**

**

* * *

**

Reever passait une bonne partie de son temps à harceler le grand intendant pour qu'il se remue un peu – ranger son « bureau » serait déjà un bon début – et le reste à s'acharner sur une pile de dossiers qui n'en finissait pas de grandir, enchaînant les nuits blanches jusqu'à ce que ses cernes lui valent quelques regards inquiets.

Si bien qu'on lui demandait souvent pourquoi il ne changeait pas de travail.

Reever ne savait jamais quoi répondre et envoyait gentiment le curieux sur les roses, prétextant qu'il était trop occupé pour chercher un nouveau travail. Mais une fois débarrassé de l'intrus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers le grand intendant.

Alors Komui lui adressait un sourire innocent, son éternel tasse de café à la main et les cheveux ébouriffés pour avoir dormi sur un tas de dossiers en vrac pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Reever-chaaaaan… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Et comme à chaque fois, la réponse lui semblait évidente.

S'il restait, c'était pour lui.

* * *

Nan, mon manque d'inspiration est si voyant que ça?


	2. Ficclet 2 LaviYuu

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

* * *

2e ficclet : K+

LaviYuu

**Capillaire**

**

* * *

**

Encore une fois, Yuu avait craqué. Il avait pourtant refusé, au début. Et quand Lavi avait insisté, il avait tenu bon. Mais l'enfoiré l'avait pris par les sentiments – _ceinture pour les semaines à venir_, qu'il avait dit – et Yuu avait craqué.

C'était pourquoi lui, l'exorciste de glace au regard noir et meurtrier, se retrouvait assis en tailleur sur son lit, Lavi dans son dos. Par fierté, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aimait ça.

Son amant peignait sa chevelure d'encre, soigneusement et méticuleusement, avec une tendresse démesurée.

Lavi aimait ses cheveux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Déjà, dès leur premier rencontre, il leur avait trouvés une élégance hypnotique, surnaturelle. Depuis, c'était quasiment devenu une obsession.

-Tu devrais y faire plus attention, Yuu.

-Hm. Parfois, je me demande si tu sors avec moi uniquement pour mes cheveux.

Le rouquin sourit.

-Mais non, mon amour. Je t'aime, tu sais bien. C'est juste qu'ils sont si beaux, c'est dommage que tu ne t'en soucies pas plus.

-J'ai autre chose à foutre de mes journées. Et ne m'appelle pas _mon_ _amour_, baka usagi.

Il posa le peigne sur le lit et enlaça sa taille, embrassant sa nuque avec douceur.

-Mais, Yuu, il n'y a rien de plus excitant que de sentir tes cheveux caressant ma peau quand on fait l'amour…

* * *

Caidy ne sait pas quand elle postera d'autres ficclets. Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Ficclet 3 LinkAllen

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

Inspiré de la nuit 174

* * *

3e ficclet : T

LinkAllen, très rare

**Shakedown**

**

* * *

**

_-A combien estimez-vous ce petit film, inspecteur ?_

_

* * *

_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Walker ?

L'exorciste sourit.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête-là, voyons. Je ne vais rien vous faire de mal.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi t'es-tu assis sur mes cuisses, alors ?

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger, pourtant.

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Le payement ne peut s'effectuer qu'en nature.

-…

-Je prends ça pour un _oui_.

Il se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Il sentit les mains de l'inspecteur se glisser sous sa chemise, tièdes et rugueuses. Ses caresses, voluptueuses, épargnaient ses blessures encore récentes.

Link rompit le baiser, haletant.

-Attend.

-Quoi ?

-Le film, efface-le.

-…Le film ne pourra être effacé qu'un fois le payement effectué.

L'inspecteur arqua un sourcil.

-T'es obligé de parler comme ça ?

L'exorciste pouffa, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Link esquissa un sourire et reposa sagement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Une fois calmé, Allen murmura à son oreille.

-Nan, mais c'est marrant…

-Crétin.

-Crétin toi-même.

-Tu me tutoies, maintenant ?

-Raaah, tais-toi et embrasse-moi…

Link s'exécuta. Il reprit ses caresses, de plus en plus insistant. Allen, lui, serrait les dents pour ne pas rire. Son hilarité cessa brusquement quand son amant glissa une main dans son pantalon. Il s'abandonna à un long gémissement de plaisir qui le surprit lui-même.

Puis il eut un vague sourire, conscient de l'influence néfaste de son maître.

Ce que son amant ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait déjà demandé à Timcampy d'effacer la vidéo.

* * *

Plus le manga avance, plus Link devient sexy. Merci Hoshino.

Caidy, qui remercie Ruize-chan et Misschoco pour leurs adorables reviews.


	4. Ficclet 4 Lucky

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

Écrit en écoutant _Muse – I Belong to you (mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix)_

_

* * *

_

4e ficclet : T (ou K+, à voir)

Lucky

**Light my fire**

**

* * *

**

La flamme vint lécher lascivement la cigarette avant de s'éteindre dans un soupir. Tyki glissa la clope entre ses lèvres et tira une première bouffée. C'était toujours la même sensation, la même saveur. Aucun goût particulier, juste une impression de plaisir qui le frustrait plus que ne le contentait. Un peu comme le sexe.

À cette pensée, il se redressa sur le lit et s'assit. Lavi, à sa gauche, seulement vêtu d'un jean, était étendu sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il tira sur sa cigarette et attendit que la fumée atteigne le plafond pour parler.

-Tu fais la gueule ?

Silence.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un _oui_ ?

Soupir.

Il tira sur sa clope, la coinça entre l'index et le majeur et se pencha vers lui.

-…Mon lapin ?

Agacé, Lavi émergea.

-Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurai pu dormir ?

Tyki sourit.

-Franchement, non. Tu ne t'endors jamais aussi vite après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

-Je ne m'endors jamais.

-Si, des fois. Mais pas longtemps, et tu te réveilles de toi-même.

Tyki s'allongea sur le dos à ses côtés et tira sur sa cigarette.

-Tu repars bientôt ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici, si tu veux. J'ai déjà payé, de toute façon.

-Hm. Pourquoi pas.

Tyki tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et chercha un cendrier des yeux. N'en trouvant pas, il écrasa sa clope sur le sol et la laissa là. Lavi tira sur le bas de chemise entrouverte et froissée et quémanda ses lèvres. Tyki passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lavi sentit la fièvre monter en lui tandis que son amant l'allongeait sur les draps défaits et s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il abandonna ses lèvres le temps de reprendre son souffle et, voyant le regard de l'exorciste, il eut un vague sourire.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez, hein ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Et après tu dis que c'est moi, l'insatisfait chronique ?

-J'ai tort, peut-être ?

-Non.

-Bien. Alors retire-moi cette chemise.

Tyki s'exécuta avec une lenteur lascive qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir de Lavi. Torse nu, il se pencha comme pour l'embrasser mais dit simplement :

-Tu es comme la cigarette, mon lapin. Non seulement je suis dépendant, jamais satisfait et le manque me rend fou.

Lavi sourit.

-C'est une déclaration ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Laisse moi le temps de méditer ça.

Lavi l'attira à lui et ferma les yeux. _Comme la cigarette_, hein ?

* * *

M'a donné bien du mal, celui-là.

Au départ, c'était du Tyllen teinté de LaviYuu. Mais Allen m'agace et je n'avais jamais écrit sur Tyki, alors ça s'est terminé en Lucky.

Considérez-le comme un cadeau de Nowel =3


	5. Ficclet 5 AllenRoad

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

Écrit en écoutant_ Alain_ _Souchon – On avance_ et, bien sûr, _Le baiser_

_

* * *

_

5e ficclet : K+

AllenRoad

**Le baiser**

**

* * *

**

_Elle s'est avancée  
Rien n'avait été organisé  
Autour de moi elle a mis ses bras croisés  
Et ses yeux se sont fermés, fermés_

_

* * *

_

Allen étira ses muscles engourdis et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il enjamba Lavi qui s'était endormi là, juste au pied de la fenêtre, et s'assit sur le bord de cette même fenêtre. La mission avait été éprouvante, comme à chaque fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux enfants dont on n'avait retrouvé les cadavres.

Ceux-là non plus, il n'avait pas pu les sauver.

Lavi ronflait. Et fort, en plus. Il faillit le réveiller puis se ravisa. Le rouquin n'était en aucun cas responsable de ses états d'âme. Allen cala sa tête dans l'angle de la fenêtre et soupira.

Il fit soudain très noir. L'exorciste fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il n'y avait plus rien à ses pieds et il ne sentait plus le sol, pourtant si froid quelques secondes auparavant.

-Merde.

Il avait toujours sa couverture avec lui, c'était déjà ça. L'endroit où il avait atterrit était si grand qu'il ne distinguait même pas la ligne d'horizon. Tout était sombre, vide.

Il respira lentement pour se calmer et réfléchit. Ça ressemblait à l'endroit que Lavi lui avait décrit, celui où Road l'avait envoyé pour détruire son esprit. Il chercha la Noah des yeux, en vain. Puis le décor changea.

Allen se retrouva pieds nus sur une voie ferrée. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté et des herbes folles vinrent chatouiller ses genoux. Un ciel apparut au-dessus de lui, bleu pâle. Il connaissait cet endroit. Leur train y était passé la veille.

L'air semblait chargé de musique. Il entendait comme une mélodie, au loin. Enfin, il aperçut Road. Elle portait une robe blanche, tout simple, et ses pieds étaient nus. Elle s'approchait à pas lents, le regard perdu dans le vide. Allen hésita à activer son innocence. Il était fatigué et la Noah n'était visiblement pas venu pour se battre.

Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Quand Road arriva à sa hauteur, elle sourit simplement. Allen voulut parler, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il songea malgré lui qu'elle était vraiment jolie, quand elle ne torturait pas des exorcistes. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

Road fit quelques pas et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Allen l'interrogea du regard.

Elle posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme une caresse. L'exorciste ne protesta pas. Le baiser était doux, innocent. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Elle l'avait déjà embrassé dans l'Arche, mais elle l'avait pris par surprise et il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Cette fois, c'était différent. Quand elle rompit le baiser, il sentit comme un vide au fond de lui. Puis elle recula et partit. Il la regarda s'éloigner, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Au loin, la musique s'arrêta.

L'exorciste sursauta. Il était de retour dans la chambre.

-Allen !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était assis sur le ventre de Lavi. Il se leva aussitôt.

-Lavi, ça va ?

Le rouquin se redressa, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu pèses ton poids, l'air de rien.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien. Fallait le dire si tu voulais un câlin, mon p'tit Allen.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as fait un cauchemar ?

-Hein ? Euh, non, pas vraiment.

-Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

-C'était un rêve… plutôt agréable.

-Oh, je vois.

-Lavi ! Je suis pas un pervers, moi.

-T'inquiète, je sais garder un secret. Tu me raconteras les détails, hein ?

-Tais-toi et dors, abruti de lapin.

* * *

_La Belgique locale  
Envoyait son ambiance musicale  
De flonflons à la française  
De fancy-fair à la fraise_

_

* * *

_

Chanson d'Alain Souchon : Le baiser.

Par contre, ça se situe après l'Arche mais Link n'apparaît pas... N'a qu'à dire qu'il était occupé ailleurs.


	6. Ficclet 6 LaviYuu

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

Petite note pour les Japonais qui morflent pas mal en ce moment. Après le séisme, v'là le nucléaire. Le destin est parfois foutrement dégueulasse.

Bon courage aux Japonais, et que la chance et Bruce Willis soient avec eux.

Écrit en écoutant_ Mungo Jerry – In the summertime_

* * *

6e ficclet : K+

LaviYuu

**Babycake**

* * *

Kanda aspergea son visage d'eau froide et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Les cernes qu'il se traînait depuis quelques jours témoignaient pour lui. Son tatouage avait encore grandi. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'arrivait même plus à dormir.

Il soupira et essuya son visage humide avec une serviette. Il fouilla les poches de son pantalon et grinça des dents. L'autre abruti de lapin ne lui avait pas rendu son élastique. Encore. À croire qu'il faisait collection. Il tenta d'imaginer la chambre du rouquin, dont les murs seraient couverts de petits sachets plastiques contenant des élastiques et des ficelles en tous genres, tous soigneusement étiquetés du jour et du lieu de leur prises…

Eurk. Trop glauque.

Il chassa cette idée et partit en quête de son amant. Bibliothèque : que dalle. Bureau de Komui : même tarif. Bains : idem. Réfectoire : pas un chat. Peut-être qu'il était en mission. Non, il s'en souviendrait. Lavi lui faisait toujours une scène quand c'était le cas. Je vais te manquer, hein, Yuu, disait-il toujours. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort… Enfin, bref.

Kanda s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Ça venait de la cuisine. Il s'approcha prudemment.

-Mais-euh ! ça monte pas, ce truc !

Ah, moyashi.

-Tu t'y prends comme un pied, aussi ! Laisse-moi faire.

Tiens, Lavi.

-Nan mais t'es marrant, toi ! Tu veux que je te rappelle le massacre des œufs, peut-être ?

-Argh, non. Je préfère oublier cet épisode peu glorieux de ma courte existence.

Les deux crétins explosèrent de rire. Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la cuisine, ou plutôt ce qui avait été une cuisine. Un vrai chantier. Le sol était couvert de sucre et de farine et divers ustensiles jonchaient la table. Des coquilles d'œufs et du cacao en poudre couvraient le plan de travail. Si Jeryy voyait ça, c'était la crise cardiaque assurée.

-Waaaaah, Yuu, cria le rouquin en lâchant son saladier.

Timcampy le rattrapa de justesse et Allen le reposa sur la table avant de dévisager le japonais.

-Bakanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait l'air aussi paniqué que Lavi. Kanda arqua un sourcil.

-Je cherchais le baka usagi.

-Ah ?

Regard noir en direction dudit lapin.

-Oh, je vois. J'avais oublié.

Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit un élastique. Le japonais lui arracha des mains et s'attacha les cheveux.

-Vous foutez quoi, au juste ? Et depuis vous savez cuisiner ?

-Bah, justement, dirent en chœur les deux intéressés. On sait pas.

-J'avais deviné.

-En fait, Lenalee devait le faire, mais elle partit en mission à la dernière minute…

-… Du coup, on n'a pas eu le choix. Heureusement qu'on a réussit à se débarrasser de Link.

-Faudrait penser à le libérer, quand même.

-Ouais, on verra. Je suis sûr qu'il est très bien dans son placard.

-Faire quoi ?

-Le gâteau.

-Mais vous avez pas autre chose à foutre que jouer les cuistots en herbe ? Jeryy est là pour ça, non ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard.

-On est découvert, de toute façon.

-Tu parles, il a pas l'air de faire le rapprochement.

-C'est vrai qu'il est dans les choux, en ce moment.

-Oh, Lavi, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois : la nuit est faite pour dormir.

-Hé ! J'y suis pour rien.

-Dis donc, les mecs, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou c'est une impression ?

-En effet, il se pourrait peut-être que, éventuellement, si on considère que…

-Commence pas à m'embrouiller, le moyashi. Parle.

-…

-…

-…

-C'est Lavi qui a eut l'idée en premier !

-Sale balance ! Tu me le paieras, Allen !

-Lenalee a demandé la recette à Jeryy et on s'est arrangé avec Komui pour faire des courses pendant que tu étais en mission. On voulait garder le secret, et cet enfoiré de Chaoji a faillit tout te dire-

-Allen, voyons, pense à ton image de héros _peace and love_.

-Oui, pardon. Ce méchant petit Chaoji. Et donc on s'est retrouvé en cuisine.

-Je comprends rien à vos histoires.

-Il capte pas. Trop fort. Ses neurones se sont fait hara kiri, peut-être ?

Lavi retint un fou rire.

-Yuu, enfin. On est le cinq juin, donc demain on sera…

-…Le six. Oh, non, putain de bordel de merde.

-Ah, il a capté.

-On a envisagé de faire un gâteau aux sobas, mais on était pas certain du résultat. Mais grâce à mon extraordinaire sens de l'observation et ma mémoire infaillible, je…

-Le lapin s'est souvenu que l'an dernier, tu avais qualifié le Castel de Jeryy de _mangeable._

-Oh, c'était à mon tour de parler.

-Ce qui, dans le langage Kandien, est considéré comme un compliment…

-Allen, tu me dois des droits d'auteur pour le langage Kandien.

-Mets ça avec mes dettes.

-Bon. Maintenant que je suis au courant, vous pouvez abandonner l'idée.

Les deux abrutis examinèrent la cuisine du regard et acquiescèrent.

-Ça me semble plus raisonnable.

-Ouais.

-Franchement, les gars, vous étiez pas obligé…

-Ah, il a rougit.

-Toi, je te retiens.

-Dix-neuf ans, c'est pas rien, Yuu. Les années précédentes, j'étais en mission. Je tenais à te le souhaiter au moins une fois, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kanda détourna le regard, de plus en plus embarrassé.

-Lenalee rentre demain matin. Marie, Miranda et Krory étaient aussi au courant. On le fêtera tous ensemble, pour une fois. Parce qu'on sait jamais…

-D'ici l'an prochain, tu te seras transformé en méchant Noah assoiffé de sang humain. Quelle horreur. Au moins, tu pourras mater Tyki sous sa douche, remarqua-t-il.

-Avantage non négligeable.

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que la bonne humeur contagieuse du rouquin pour permettre à l'exorciste de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave.

-Vous avez fini, tous les deux ?

-Pardon, dirent-ils en chœur.

-…On nettoie tout avant le retour de Jeryy ?

-Le pauvre. Faut pas qu'il voie ça.

-Hum hum…

-Yuu ?

-Merci.

-…

-Ah, Lavi a rougit. Vous faîtes un concours, les mecs ?

-Allen, épargne-nous tes commentaires et empêche Timcampy d'enregistrer quoique ce soit.

Lavi s'approcha lentement du japonais et agrippa ses hanches. Il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa longuement. Les lèvres du rouquin avaient un goût suave de cacao et de mascarpone. Kanda enroula ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps au sien pour mieux apprécier le contact.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

Lavi mordilla les lèvres de son amant et s'éloigna à regret.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Allen.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta prudemment.

-Bah quoi ? Je suis assez traumatisé comme ça. Mais tout de même, Lavi…

-Hein ?

-Pense aux neurones de Bakanda. Lui rouler le gadin du siècle entraîne un violent court-circuit qui peut s'avérer fatal pour les plus faibles d'entre eux.

-T'en fais pas, Allen. Si c'étais le cas, ses pauvres neurones seraient déjà tous morts.

* * *

L'hypothèse d'Allen n'est pas prouvé scientifiquement. Aucun œuf n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture.

C'est déjà le deuxième ficclet LaviYuu. Pardon à ceux qui ne supportent pas, mais pour ma part j'adore ce couple.

Le "au moins, tu pourras mater Tyki sous sa douche" peut être interpréter de différentes manières. La réponse d'Allen aussi.

Franchement. Qui pourrait rester indifférent à un truc pareil ?


	7. Ficclet 7 Laven

_Pourpre_

**Genre** : General

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Katsura Hoshino's.

**Note** : Pour faire simple, ceci sera un vague recueil de ficclets sur divers sujets et couples variés. Ouais. Simple, quoi.

Bon, ça a commencé avec un LaviYuu (qui a dit _encore _?), mais il a du se passer un truc, vu que je me suis retrouvé avec un Laven. Hm, bizarre.

Enfin, passons. Dieu-Chouette a lunettes x (chapeau bas pour le pseudo) m'avait proposé de faire un Laven, comme ça, c'est fait.

J'ai gribouillé ce truc entre deux chapitres de _Sharp Taste_, en à peine deux heures. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, en ce moment. J'ai les doigts qui me démangent. Ou bien c'est à cause des vacances. M'enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

Sinon, "arco iris" signifie arc-en-ciel en espagnol.

Écrit en écoutant _Alain Souchon – Triple best of_.

* * *

7e Ficclet : K+

Laven

Arco iris

* * *

Allen bâilla et étira ses muscles engourdis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du wagon.

-Ah, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Face à lui, Lavi se redressa difficilement et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Ouais. Ça nous évitera d'être trempé.

-Ce qui n'est pas du luxe après une nuit blanche, continua l'adolescent.

-Sûr.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à l'heure pour le p'tit déj' ?

-Aucune chance. Mais dis donc, depuis quand tu respectes les horaires des repas pour manger ?

-Mouais, pas faux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Au moins, j'aurai eu un alibi.

Lavi pouffa.

-C'est moi qui te fais rire, baka usagi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu me vexes, là.

-Oh, navré. Que puis-je faire pour repérer cet affront à votre noble personne, très cher ?

Allen croisa les jambes et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Hé bien, que diriez-vous de partager mon modeste festin ?

-Ma foi, j'en serais fort honoré. De toute façon, vous n'aviez guère le choix, mon ami.

-Ah oui ?

-Mademoiselle Lee est actuellement en mission, très cher. Quant à Sir Yuu, je crains qu'il ne souhaite vous accompagniez.

-Bah ça me fera des vacances !

Lavi éclata de rire. C'était toujours la même chose quand il se retrouvait seul avec Allen.

-Regarde, un arc-en-ciel !

-Hein ? Où ça ? demanda le rouquin en reprenant son souffle.

-Dans le cul du pape.

Le jeune homme sourit et jeta un coup par la fenêtre. Un arc de couleurs chatoyantes coupait le ciel, dans un dégradé de rouges, de jaunes et de bleus. Allen, juste derrière-lui, posa une main sur la vitre.

-C'est beau, hein ? souffla-t-il.

-Ouais.

Lavi saisit l'adolescent par la taille et l'assit entre ses jambes. Il ne quittait pas l'arc-en-ciel des yeux, fasciné.

-Il est associé à beaucoup de croyances, tu sais ?

-Hmm. Comme ?

-Il est parfois présenté comme un pont ou un chemin, expliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. Il peut être emprunté par des Dieux, pour se rendre dans un autre monde. Pour les irlandais, un trésor serait caché à son extrémité et se déplacerait avec lui. Dans la religion chrétienne, il est le signe de l'alliance des hommes avec Dieu. Alors que d'autres pensent qu'il annonce la mort et la maladie, ou bien qu'il a le pouvoir d'aspirer l'eau des fleuves et des lacs.

-Wah, tout ça…

-Ouais. Mais bon, ce ne sont jamais que des croyances.

-Tu n'y crois pas ? s'étonna-t-il en levant les yeux vers le rouquin.

-Non.

-Alors à quoi ça te sert de connaître tant de choses si tu n'y crois même pas ?

Lavi ne répondit pas, troublé.

-Ah, il est parti, remarqua l'adolescent.

-…

Allen esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

Le rouquin soupira, et l'adolescent sentit son souffle tiède dans son cou.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je suis un futur Bookman, alors j'apprends des choses pour ça, c'est tout. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir d'imaginer un trésor au pied d'un arc-en-ciel, libre à toi.

-J'ai envie d'y croire, admit-il à mi-voix. Même si au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Et ça ne te semble pas un peu bête ?

-Pas du tout. C'est comme nous, tu vois. Je sais que tu finiras par partir et m'oublier, mais c'est plus agréable de croire le contraire, non ?

Lavi marqua une pause, indécis. Les mains de l'adolescent, posées sur ses genoux, tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il sursauta en sentant celles du rouquin se poser sur les siennes.

-Lavi ?

-Allen, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens et il serra doucement ses mains, ses mains d'enfants déjà meurtries par la folie des hommes.

Alors le futur Bookman se mit à croire qu'un avenir meilleur serait possible pour eux. Qu'il n'aurait pas à le quitter, qu'il pourrait l'aimer et le protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Qu'au pied de l'arc-en-ciel, il y a un coffre rempli d'or.

* * *

Lavi a une fonction encyclopédie.

Pour le délire entre les deux zozos, au début, je suis entièrement responsable. C'est dingue, ça, à chaque fois que j'écris _Lavi _et _Allen_ sur la même ligne, ça part en vrille.


End file.
